Through The LookingGlass
by Neata Skeeter
Summary: Sequel to 'Alternate Reality Or A Different Dimension'. Can be read as a stand alone, though could get confusing. Angelita finds a way back to help out after the horrible events of season 3 Ats and 6 Btvs. Language may offend.
1. Back To Wonderland

A/N- Okey dokey pokey..Well I guess it's safe to say "I'm BA-ACK!" lol A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers for Alternate Reality Or A Different Dimension. You guys were soooo awesome and this is the sequel I promised you. See, 'cos you were so wonderful and reviewed chapter 15, I couldn't say no..lol. You guys know who you were. Hopefully you'll like this one just as much.  
  
Also THIS CAN BE READ AS A STAND-ALONE. You don't have to have read 'Alternate', but I do recommend it 'cos a lot of the character inter- relationship thingies were developed in it. (Okay, so my attempt to sound smart kinda backfired..^_^) But if you don't want to go out of your way to read it, I think this one does work without the background story.  
  
Summary- taking off a couple of months after 'Alternate' left off. Angel(ita) fights to get back to help her family away from reality recover from the horrific events that have occurred. Problems escalate as more clichéd (and awfully predictable) obstacles both follow and await her. Confused yet? Yeah..I know. I am too. Lol. ^_^ I guess you're just gonna have to read to work it out. Then review. PLEASE. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Do I own anything other than my original characters? Hmm..let me think..Umm..NO. Big fat "uh-uh" also fair to say "never", "Not a chance" and "No way in hell!" *Indignant pouting and sighing as I cross my arms over my chest* It's just not fair..  
  
Dedication- To my reviewers. Gotta luv you all. ^_^ (Hint Hint.read and review)  
  
Another A/N..linking to Dedication- This chapter could not have happened without Mrs O-Town, Star and one of my off FF.N buddies: Kat. Guys, I'm thanking you sooooo much for everything you've done. Mrs O and Kat for being my scene brainstorming buddies and Star for the brilliant incantation. You're all awesome and I luv you to bits. ^_^  
  
Okay..well..this is it.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
FANFIC!  
  
************************  
  
I refuse to believe it. I will NOT believe it.  
  
I've been back home a couple of months now. 2 months, 1 week and 4 days to be exact. It's been that long since I first learnt of the events of Waiting in The Wings and all subsequent episodes of Ats, and that long since I discovered the horrors that were unravelling in Sunnydale. Everything's going wrong. EVERYTHING.  
  
But the worst part? The worst part is that I couldn't get back. Correction; I *can't* get back.  
  
No matter how hard I've tried, I just can't cross realities.  
  
So now I sit frozen in front of my TV, watching in anguish as my inter- dimensional family's lives fall to pieces even more. I just don't want to believe this is happening. I mean, the season final of Buffy is playing out in front of me, and I'm sickened to think that I can't do anything to help.  
  
Of course, I know how it's going to end. I've read and re-read the spoilers from every site I've been able to find over and over again to make sure it's all real. And even though the Btvs season 6 finale isn't the worst ending imaginable (as opposed to what is gonna be on tomorrow night) the thought that I can't do anything to prevent the bad stuff from happening is killing me.  
  
This is awful. I remember Wes telling me that I might not be able to get back..Telling me that there was something we might be missing to complete my re-entry into the Ats/Btvs world..But I thought he was just being stuffy and fussing over tiny insignificant details like his character usually did. In hindsight, I realise that I should have listened to him. I should have stayed longer. If I had, I doubt he would have..done what he did. In fact, I doubt any of the badness would have happened.  
  
Plus..If I would have stayed, we might have worked out what was missing and I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I think by now I've made it clear that the problem is I didn't stay. We *didn't* work out how to get me back for certain. And now I'm stuck here watching as everything goes wrong for the characters..or should I say..people I love.  
  
The situation's kinda funny, in a sad sorta' way. I mean, a few of my friends don't get why I've gotten so worked up about the shows now. The fact that Nic never watched them while she was here posing as me struck them as odd, but they let it pass. Of course, once the real me was back I suddenly became 'crazed' over 'Angel' and 'Buffy'. Gotta tell you, it has them really confused. They have no idea what's going on, and if I told them they'd lock me up in a padded cell and throw away the key.  
  
I guess I'm gonna have to let them stay confused then.  
  
As the ads come on, I try my hardest to teleport into the next reality. My attempts are in vain..yet again.  
  
I *have* to work out what's wrong. Preferably sometime in the next 30 seconds.  
  
I know. It's a lost cause. It's killing me that I just can't seem to work it out. Urgh! I'm soooo not lovin' this!  
  
I know for a fact that the resistance has nothing to do with reality as we know it not supporting magicks as easily, because I'm able to teleport all over the place and move things with my mind as usual. It has nothing to do with my methods 'cos I've tried everything Wes suggested and more. So it has something to do with what he thought we were missing. Grr Argh! This is so damn frustrating!  
  
My internal ranting is put on hold as the ads fade out and the final episode of Buffy begins. I still can't believe what's happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel, hey!" A far too chirpy voice calls out.  
  
I spin to see the source. "Beth.." I force a smile. "Hi."  
  
She runs to catch up, then stops in front of me, tilting her head quizzically. "Okay." Her tone is serious. "What's up?"  
  
I sigh. "Nothing. It's all good."  
  
She shakes her head. Nothing gets past Beth. NOTHING. I have to smile when she furrows her brow and glares at me, her emerald eyes shimmering with distrust. "I don't believe you. Now spill."  
  
Elisabeth is one of those people you can't lie to. I've known her for a few years now, but we've gotten closer these past couple of months. We're practically best friends. After Sarz moved away unexpectedly she was there to support me and I'm not usually the type of person that likes the whole 'sharing of emotions' thing. She respected that and knew that I'd talk when I was ready. Needless to say I ended up ranting and raving my heart out at her within 2 weeks (which is weird 'cos nobody in this reality has ever made me do that before) and we realised that we had more in common than I had first assumed. For one thing she was a big fan of Btvs and Ats too, and we shared similar views on the characters. For another she knew how to track my trail of thought and could predict what I was going to say in most situations. And I'm not usually someone that revels in predictability.  
  
On the outside, Beth is one of those people that can be snarky, sarcastic and extremely witty. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve either, and voices her opinion when she feels it necessary..which is almost always. She's a blast to shop with, and can keep a secret like nobody I've ever met. But the best part is that I can always count on her honest opinions. She doesn't hold back in case of hurting my feelings, which I really respect. And she expects the same from me. So we get along just fine.  
  
However, in situations like the one today, I try to avoid her. It's not that I dislike her in any way..because that's practically impossible..just that I find it so hard keeping my Alternate Reality secret from her. Honestly, she'd be the first person to book me into a mental institution if I told her the truth. Either that, or she would think it was a joke and laugh at me..then I'd have to prove it to her and she'd get freaked out and probably never speak to me again.  
  
I know..I know. I still have to answer her though.  
  
"Really. It's nothing. I promise." I grin at her, but she hardens her gaze further.  
  
"Angel.." She warns.  
  
I throw my hands into the air and sit down on one of the benches outside our first class. "Fine. It was the final of Buffy last night. And I'm upset. That, and the final of Angel is on tonight..Which is probably gonna kill me, even though I know what's gonna happen." I glare at her in mock anger. "Happy now?"  
  
She breaks into a huge smile. "Yup." Taking a seat next to me she adds, "They are leaving a lot to be desired, aren't they?"  
  
"You don't know half of it." I mumble.  
  
She catches it and looks at me, curiosity playing over her fair features. "Pardon?"  
  
"Uh.." I chuckle nervously. "I'm just obsessed. Don't mind me. Brainless rambling."  
  
She grins knowingly. "But that's what makes you YOU. Plus, it's really quite funny."  
  
"Thanks." I reply sarcastically. "You think I'm funny. I feel so much better now."  
  
We chuckle and before long the third member of our little 'Troika' sits down in front of us. "Heys." She begins. "What's funny today?"  
  
"Hi." I respond. "We're just laughing at the patheticness that is me. Wanna join?"  
  
Kassie chuckles. "I'll pass. I'm too busy moping over what happened last night."  
  
Beth grimaces and plants her hands over her face, shaking her head in amusement. "Here we go.." She starts.  
  
See, Beth's the most rational thinker in our group. When you put Kassie and I in a room together, you're almost certain to find mindless conversation about Angel and Co. or a lot of deep analysis of the episodes. Either way, Beth is the only one of us that seems to think about anything (and everything) else.  
  
Karisma, or Kassie for short, is a lot like I can be when I'm on a sugar high. She loves the fact that her name is a variation of Charisma 'cos she's a HUGE Cordy fan. We even call her Cordy from time to time actually, when we're laughing about our nicknames. Me being Angel and her being Cordy..I know, I know. It sounds lame..but that's what being a fan is all about, really.  
  
Anywhos..Kassie is a bundle of energy, always cracking jokes and making up wild scenarios to use in fanfics. However, I haven't known her for that long, really. See, Kas just moved to Australia from England and, though she's meant to be in grade 11, she was upped to grade 12 because she's so smart..thus joining our class. And even though she's a good year younger than Beth or I, she seemed to fit right in with us.  
  
"..So..anyway, there I was sitting in front of the TV yelling 'GO EVIL WILLOW! KICK BUFFY'S SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!'.." Kassie says, causing Beth and I to burst into a fit of hysterics. Truth be told, we're not exactly Buffy fans..But that's kinda obvious by now. "..And my mum walks past shakin' her head muttering somethin' about me having to get a life. It was hilarious." We continue to giggle and she looks at Beth and I. "What about you? What did you guys think of last night?"  
  
I smile. "Well..I was a little wrapped up in Spikey goodness..Although I did decide one thing." I look between them and smirk. "Pause for dramatic effect.." They roll their eyes and I smirk even more. "I decided that Dawn must die."  
  
"Here Here!" The others exclaim. We laugh a bit more and the conversation inevitably drifts towards tonight's episode of Angel.  
  
"..I can't believe we've had to wait so long." Kassie whines. "I mean, I get the fact they had to air the Commonwealth Games and all..but they coulda aired Angel at its usual time this week.."  
  
"I reckon." Beth cuts in. "I was sooo getting psyched up to watch it on Tuesday, hey. Then I read the TV guide. I mean, what's the difference between today and Tuesday anyhow?" I open my mouth to tell her that today is Friday and Tuesday comes 3 days later, but she rolls her eyes. "Aside from the obvious, Angel."  
  
I grin and nod. "I s'pose they wanted to keep us waiting in suspense. Evil TV executives."  
  
"Yep." Kassie agrees eagerly, while Beth just nods happily. "I can't believe what's gonna happen. I mean, the spoilers and all kinda..well..kinda spoilt it, but I know I'm still gonna be riled up about it."  
  
Yeah. You have no idea how much it's going to upset me. "I reckon! Seriously,I have this sneaking suspicion I'm gonna need a few boxes of tissues.."  
  
"Aaaawwww.." Beth says, mocking me with her tone. "Poor Angel. You do know it's just a TV show, right?"  
  
No. No. No. It's not 'just a TV show'. It's real and I love these people sooo much! "Yeah..I guess. I still feel kinda attached to them though."  
  
Kassie throws her arms around me and glares at Beth in jest. "Me too."  
  
Beth can't control her laughter as she practically rolls around in front of us. "Kas.." She gasps in between her giggling, "Your mum was right. You *DO* need to get a life."  
  
I take one look at Kassie's indignant pout and burst into laughter along with Beth. This is how our form room teacher finds us before he lets us into the classroom, shaking his head in amusement. I doubt I'll be doing much schoolwork today. I'm still determined to work out a way to get back to the Angelverse..and I'm determined to do it tonight.  
  
"Okay guys.." Our teacher begins as the other grade 12s start to forward in, "I know it's Friday and all, so bear with me. I want to be home just as much as you do.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The final bell rings and there is a thunderous movement as people jump from their seats, rushing to the door to escape this conformist hellhole for the next two days.  
  
Because our last lesson was an elective, Kas, Beth and I were in our separate classes of choice. We have to gather in the locker area and collect our homework and bags, all whilst gossiping about the lesson past and chattering about the tear-fest we are going to be subject to tonight.  
  
"I don't want to see the fang gang go through this sort of torment.." I confess, strolling down the path towards where our parents usually pick us up. "But at the same time I can't bear missing an episode. Joss is-"  
  
"Evil." The others finish for me. "We know. We know."  
  
I grin sheepishly and fold my arms over my chest. "Well he is."  
  
Suddenly Kassie stops in her tracks. "Hey!" She exclaims, a funny gleam in her eyes. I take a step back, knowing full well what that look can mean. It's her 'I have a plan' look. The kind that almost always ends with Beth and I getting roped into some half-witted scheme that hasn't been thought out properly. "I soooo had the best idea!"  
  
Told ya so. "Yeah..?" I reply somewhat uneasily. "And.?"  
  
Kas is about to explain when Beth holds up her hand. "One question before you say anything. Does this involve me dressing up like a chicken again? 'Cos that was just wrong and-"  
  
"Okay." Kassie says, a little annoyed that Beth keeps bringing that up. "First of all, *THAT* was for charity.."She grins wickedly, "And, secondly, it got Mark's attention didn't it?"  
  
I have to bite my tongue at the scene in front of me. Beth's still not impressed and she's scowling at Kas, who's still bouncing around like a puppy dog. She shrugs off Beth's glare and continues happily, "Anyways..I was thinkin' that maybe tonight we could have a group TV night. Just us three. Watching Angel..Moping over Angel..Snacking on goodies that are going to rot our teeth..Debating the key issues of this season of Angel.." She looks at Beth and I excitedly. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
I don't like that idea. Not one bit. I mean, what if I work out a way to get back? "Umm.." I look at Beth, but she seems to actually agree with Kassie. Urgh. Traitor. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Yay!" Kassie exclaims, "This is gonna be great!"  
  
"Mmmhmmm.." I respond with a little..okay, okay..a lot less enthusiasm. "I can't wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel!" Mum calls from downstairs, "Beth and Kas are here!"  
  
See, I eventually decided to host this sleepover thing at my place. I guess it just seemed easier this way.  
  
"Cool!" I yell back. "They know where my room is. Send them up."  
  
After a few seconds, there's a light knock at my door and Beth laughs. "Well..It's nice to feel appreciated," She jokes, "*Send them up*? What was that? Honestly, great friend and daughter you are."  
  
I roll my eyes at her sarcasm, lean over to my bed, grab a pillow and hurl it at her. I guess tonight might be kinda fun after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god.." I gasp. "No..No No No No."  
  
Beth and Kassie roll their eyes. "Its just an ad, Angel..Let it go." Beth coos.  
  
"But it's promoting BRITNEY for Christ sakes! Don't these people have SOULS?" I hiss in response. The others look at each other and laugh. I cross my arms over my chest indignantly. "I guess that's a no."  
  
"What is your problem with her anyway?" Kas asks, waving an arm towards the tv lazily.  
  
This is the way it always starts. Kas defending the skanky..er..I mean, Britney, and me threatening to kick her out of my house.  
  
I sigh pointedly and roll my eyes to insinuate my superiority. "Just that she's a bad role model for young girls and she's not exactly the best example of-"  
  
"OH-KAY!" Beth says, putting up her hands in the classic 'time-out' signal. "Can we PLEASE get through at least one slumber party without a fight breaking out over Britney?" She eyes us both. "Please? Look..Angel's coming back on in a few seconds..Can we make it through until then?"  
  
Kas and I glare at each other playfully. I smirk. "Yeah..I guess I can be the mature one and-"  
  
"Hold on." Kas cuts me off in disbelief. "You? The mature one? Spare me."  
  
We all laugh again and the ads fade out once more. "Oh god.." I murmur as the show continues, grabbing my pillow and snuggling into it. "Poor Groo.."  
  
And there's another thing. I never got to meet Groo. I loved Groo. He was sooo cute. Some of the lines that he had were classic ('You want me to make sex with you!')..and the innocence in those big blue eyes..I know. I know. I have a serious problem with the guys on this show. Can I help it if the casting agents only cast good-looking men? Except Vincent Kartheiser. I wouldn't say he's drop-dead gorgeous like the others..But I wouldn't say he's ugly either..Just not the kinda image I expected for Angel's son, that's all.  
  
Arrgh! Speaking of Connor..what the hell does he think he's doing?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. Season 3 Angel has officially come to an end. And, needless to say, I am not happy. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. I knew what was going to happen and I just sat back and watched it. I failed Angel.  
  
Kas, Beth and I just sit in silence. After a while, Beth finds her voice. "Well..Wow." She says. "I can't believe how corny the Cordy floating into the sky bit was."  
  
I smile and force my tears away. I haven't cried yet. I refuse to cry. "Yeah.." I manage to reply. "But the episode was pretty good, I guess. A few minor details..okay.. *major* details that were kinda lame, but overall it was executed well."  
  
Beth nods in agreement and Kassie sniffs a little. "Poor Angel.." She begins. "I can't believe it. Joss actually went through with it."  
  
"Yeah. He's evil. We've covered this." I try to lighten the mood, and they smile. Inwardly I'm dying. I need to get back now more than ever. I stand up and stretch, holding out my arm to Kassie and the other to Beth and helping them to their feet. "Well..I'm thinking I want ice-cream now. Comfort food ahoy!"  
  
They giggle and we head downstairs for snacks and chatter about the past seasons of Ats and Btvs. After seriously depressing myself, I decide we'd better do something, or watch something to raise our spirits.  
  
"Heys.." I start, my mouth still full of TimTams, "Who's up for a comedy?"  
  
My friends raise their hands enthusiastically and we go back to the TV. I pick up the remote control and start flipping through channels, in hopes the Friday Night Movie is a good one.  
  
No. Nup. Nu-uh. Oh God No. Wait a second. What was that last one? Quickly I flip back to the channel that caught my attention. There's a couple of people dressed as, what seems to be, a turtle and some sort of bird creature and they're singing something. Thing is, it's not the lame costumes that caught my attention, it's the song.  
  
".Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?"  
  
I still can't place the song, but I know that I've heard it *somewhere* before. Then it clicks and I'm stunned into silence, my mouth gaping open. A scene from the not-so-distant past is playing in my head.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Drusilla is swishing her hips in time to an imaginary song. She hums, looks at me and extends her hand, gesturing for me to join her on her imaginary dance floor, repeating the end of the song. "Will you, Won't you, Will you, Won't you, Will you join the dance?"  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Oh My GOD!" I exclaim, startling the hell out of Kas and Beth. "OH MY GOD!" I get up and rush to my desk, yanking open the top drawer and digging through until I find the crumpled, worn piece of paper. I read the words and it all falls together. "Oh my god! That's it! THAT'S IT!"  
  
By now I'm rushing around gathering things that I might need up and packing my backpack. Beth stands up and steps in front of me. "Ah..Angel. Want to explain what all this is about?" She gestures at my backpack and reaches for the piece of paper in my hand.  
  
Kassie, on the other hand, looks at the TV and back at me. "You know..If you didn't like Alice in Wonderland, we coulda just changed the channel."  
  
I turn to look at her, pulling my piece of paper with me as I do. "It's not that. I just..Realised something."  
  
Beth taps me on the shoulder and I turn to look at her again. She folds her arms and glares at me. "What am I missing, Angel?"  
  
"Nothing. I promise. I just..I've gotta go to the toilet. Be right back." I push past her and head out the door as fast as I can. Rushing into the bathroom, I close the door behind me and grab my lipstick from the sink.  
  
I bend down and draw a circle on the cold, white tiles. Pulling out a couple of candles from my backpack, I mutter, "I hope it works this time," and then proceed to light them. Placing the three lit candles in a triangular pattern around the outside of the circle; one in front of me and the other two behind me to the sides, I look into the mirror.  
  
I can't believe it never occurred to me to use the mirror before now. A classic cliché and I missed it completely. I think I've gone mad. No, correction, I *know* I've gone mad.  
  
What was it, other than the annoying song, that made me realise that the mirror was the key? Well, the song was from Alice In Wonderland. If you've ever seen Alice in Wonderland or read it, you'd know about the segment 'Through the Looking Glass', where Alice steps through the mirror to get back into her Alternate Reality.  
  
TA DA! Or should I say: Ta *DUH*?  
  
It was staring me right in the face the entire time..and I missed it!  
  
*That* was the missing segment of the spell! *That* was what Wes and I couldn't work out! Well, all I have to say is 'don't ever doubt the prophetic powers of an insane vampiress' and also 'Thanks Dru!'  
  
I turn the bathroom lights off and step back into the circle, taking a deep breath as I do. I look into the mirror, my resolve face in deploy. I don't need to read the words on the paper anymore. After all, I've read them over and over every night for the past few months. I've kinda memorised them. Oh well.. Here goes nothing. While I speak I use a feather to draw an air symbol on the mirror with salt water. (It makes more sense than to draw a symbol in the air like I had done previously.)  
  
"Image of the deep, let me through to who I am,  
  
release that which I was, let go the time sand,  
  
enter another way, a portal, a slip of time,  
  
bring back to me what was, the heart friends of mine  
  
Eros the enchanter, take me and that becomes thine,  
  
But I must beg a favour, send me to heart friends of mine"  
  
After a few seconds of absolutely nothing happening, I start to think that maybe the whole 'through the looking glass' thing was yet another dead end. But just as I unlock the bathroom door, the mirror starts to fog up. (I don't need to point out the obvious clichés this time 'round, do I? Didn't think so.) I stop and take a step towards it. My reflection smiles at me.  
  
"Hey.." Nic says. "How u doin'?"  
  
I grin back at her. "Not too bad now..Listen, I have a favour to ask you.."  
  
We chat for a while about the fact that I need to get back and that I don't know how long I'll need her to stand in for me. She agrees enthusiastically to escape that dimension and we go over some of the reputation/personality traits we're each going to need to hold up around certain people.  
  
"So.." Nic smirks happily, "How's your..or should I say, *my* love life goin'? Are you lovin' your boyfriend? What was his name? Michael? I thought he was perfect for us."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Figures." I reply, winking. But I gaze off a little dreamily anyway. "Yeah..Actually I'm pretty happy with him. He hasn't run away yet." I laugh. "I haven't seen him for a few days, though. I've been busy with school and he's been working-" She furrows her brow in worry and I smile reassuringly. "And he really *has* been working. He's one-hundred percent honest and cheat-free. Gotta love that."  
  
She beams, her relief evident. I guess what Damien did to her still hurts. "Good. Well..is there anything else I should know about your life? Or you should know about mine?"  
  
I think for a second. "No..Not really." I think a little more and then it hits me. Timidly, I smirk a little. "Actually..There is one thing." She raises an eyebrow and I try not to look her in the eye. I don't know why..I mean, it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of. Especially not with Nic..who is basically me in another dimension. "No sex. With Mike." Or anyone for that matter.  
  
Her eyes widen with disbelief. "WHAT?"  
  
I look at her seriously. "You heard me." She's about to ask why, so I decide to explain anyway. "It's just that..We haven't..you know..and I kinda want to be the one to.." I stop and compose myself, making my resolve perfectly clear. "I want to be able to be in my own reality and in my own mind and when 'I' lose my vir-"  
  
"Hold it right there." She interrupts. "You expect me to believe that you've never slept with anyone?" I nod and she throws her hands in the air. "But that's not fair!"  
  
I roll my eyes. "You can live a few months without sex. It's not as devastating as it sounds." Before she can argue, I glance at my watch. "Whoa! It's getting late! I really gotta get going." I pause and look back up at her. "So..You ready to go now?  
  
She nods. "Yeah..If there's anything I need to know I'll contact you..or search your mind..or something."  
  
"Cool." I reply, before taking a step forward, hopping up onto the bench and catching my breath as I move into the mirror. 'Now this is something you don't see everyday.' I think as my world dissolves. As I watch the colours swirling around, I look back. Huh. That's weird. When did Kas and Beth enter the bathroom?  
  
Then the reality of what they've just witnessed hits me.  
  
Oh shit!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kas and Beth looked at each other in shock. Had they just seen what they *thought* they'd seen? They were extremely creeped out and didn't know exactly what to make of the situation. Naturally Kas was the first to spring into action. She ran towards the fogged up mirror and hoisted herself onto the counter-top like she had seen Angel do.  
  
Beth watched in horror as the second of her friends disappeared into the swirling mist that had once been the bathroom mirror. She was torn, but followed anyway, her fear and confusion growing with every millisecond.  
  
A few seconds later, three figures came sliding out onto the cold, white bench.  
  
Nic stood up and looked around appreciatively. It felt great to be back. She had loved it here and had never really wanted to go back to LA. Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts as one of the girls on the floor groaned.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, still a little dazed.  
  
It took Nic a few seconds to process what was going on. "Oh Shit!" She exclaimed, putting her Aussie accent into practice once more. "Angel's not gonna like this!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I land gracefully on my feet in the middle of Nic's apartment. Once the dizziness subsides I take a good look around. It's a really nice place she's got here. Which confuses me a little.  
  
I'm still puzzled about *her* life. I mean, she's 17 and yet she doesn't seem to have any family or remotely close friends. I don't think she goes to school and she's only just recovering from her days as an evil bitch. I'll have to work all of this out one day. I've gotta remember to ask her about her past sometime. Maybe I will the next time I decide to make a social call to the Angelverse. Or even when I'm leaving this time around.  
  
That's if I ever leave, though.  
  
I don't know if I really want to. I mean, I never should have in the first place..But that's all past now. What matters is that I'm here now and I've got issues to resolve. Which reminds me..I hope Nic has the sense to explain things to Kas and Beth in a rational and logical kinda way. (In other words I hope she lies through her teeth.) But, again I digress. There's nothing I can do about that reality at the moment. I've got bigger, more important, problems to deal with in *this* reality first.  
  
Grabbing one of Nic's jackets and a couple of $20s that she had laying on the kitchen counter, I exit the apartment and hail a cab. "Uh..The Hyperion Hotel, please." I tell the driver as I get in.  
  
When I finally reach AI's headquarters I pay the cabbie and stand on the sidewalk, just gazing up at the building. It looms above me, dark and seemingly empty. I take a breath and start to walk up the front steps. Pushing open the double doors I mutter, "Here goes nothing."  
  
The lobby is lifeless. I walk in slowly, the sound of my high-heels clicking against the cold, hard tile echoing throughout the entire ground floor. I wonder how long it's been in this reality since the season final. Apprehensively I make my way around the pentagram stain on the ground and spin around at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello?" I call, "Anyone home?"  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, I slump my shoulders and drop onto the bottom step in defeat. A tear of frustration slips down my cheek and I brush it away furiously.  
  
This can't be it! Joss was planning a 4th season so it can't be the end but then..Urgh! This is so frustrating! Why the hell did I come again? I mean, if Joss is planning another season there's really no reason for me to be here at all. Things will be resolved at his hand, *not* mine.  
  
No. I can't think like that.  
  
I came because I wanted to help. I can affect the outcome. I *know* I can! But not if I'm too late. Which, funnily enough, I may very well be.  
  
I sigh and drop my head into my hands.  
  
"Who are you?" A cold voice asks a few seconds later. I know that voice!  
  
I snap into action and stand up, glaring at the person in front of me with a mountain of contempt. "Connor.." I try not to snarl, remembering the fact that he was as innocent in all this as..No. Screw it. How the hell could anyone believe Justine? Especially under THOSE circumstances! Riiight! TV land! This could take a while.  
  
I move forward and he immediately assumes his fighting stance, or rather, *Angel's* fighting stance. I tilt my head to the side and smile. "You don't remember me? I knew you when you were this big." I gesture with my hands. "I asked you to be good to your dad." I pause pointedly. "I see that never worked out.."  
  
"I'll ask you again.." The scrawny one growls. "WHO. ARE. YOU?"  
  
"Oh boy..Here we go." I sigh. "Kid, it's a long story."  
  
"WHO-"  
  
I roll my eyes and hold up a hand to silence him. "I get it. The name's Angel. Well, Angelita really, but I go by Angel." I hold out a hand. "I'm a friend of your dad's and-"  
  
Connor scowls. "Then you are also my enemy."  
  
"What?" I ask incredulously. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Angelus is my father, but he killed my dad. Angelus is my enemy and any friend of his-"  
  
"Is an enemy of yours..I see. But Angel isn't Angelus. And I'm friends with *Angel*. And, besides, he never killed Holtz." I wait for a response, but I don't get one, so I continue instead. "Holtz and Justine set him up. The bite marks were fake. Justine stabbed Holtz. He made her do it. The crazy son of a bitch actually got his revenge."  
  
At this Connor snarls and lunges towards me. "Liar!" He screams angrily. "My dad would never do a thing like that!"  
  
I roll my eyes and tussle with him. "He would!" I pant whilst matching him blow for blow. "And he did!"  
  
"LIAR!" The teen yells again.  
  
"Look..what Angelus did to Holtz was wrong, and I never hated Holtz for wanting revenge..Or for taking it. He was justified in his own twisted way." I manage, ducking a few more of Connor's furious attacks. "But Justine shouldn't have gotten involved. And you should have been smarter than to believe her! But you did..and now Angel's at the bottom of the ocean because you preferred to believe a complete stranger than your own flesh and blood-"  
  
"Enough!" Connor calls, pushing me into a corner. He strikes out again with his hands and I duck. He lunges forward once more. "Angelus is a demon! Why should I believe him? Or you?"  
  
Propelling myself against the wall behind me, I flip and land behind him. (Okay..so TV land has SOME good points..) "Because Angel is not Angelus and he's more than a demon. He's not evil and neither am I." I argue, but to no avail. I guess fighting him isn't going to prove anything, so I stop and raise my hands to prove my point. "I don't want to fight you. I'm one of the good guys." And My God that was cheesy! It's TV land getting to my brain again. (Yep. Back to cliché bashing..)  
  
Connor glares at me and stops fighting as well, though he's still in fighting stance..obviously not gonna trust me anytime soon. "And you expect me to *believe* any of this?" Then he backs up, seemingly doing a double take, trying to recall different aspects of what I've told him. "You said you never hated my dad..Holtz. You know of his past with the demon. You know many things..and people..that are involved here, but I have never seen of even heard of you." He narrows his eyes. "How do you know so much?"  
  
I smile at him. "And that's a long story in itself. You understand about Alternate Realities and Different dimensions, right?"  
  
***************************  
  
A/N- I know, I know. There was no actual Angel or Ats action. And the Connor thing was badly written. A lot of this was to tell the truth. BUT Don't sue me just yet. I just had to set up a few things. The next chapter should be more interesting as I get back into the swing of things. BTW, I'm always open to ideas and stuff, so see the little *send a review* button? Click it and do just that. Thanks. ^_^ 


	2. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

A/N- Wow. It's finally here. Sorry it's taken so long..I've had heaps of school crap to do, not to mention the fact that my mum, my little brat..er..brother and I have been moving house again (do you have ANY idea how annoying that is what with the packing and unpacking and driving around..lol). But it's finally here. And I need to know what u think. Oh, to those wonderful people that reviewed, a MASSIVE thankyou. I wanted to email those of you that left signed reviews or email addresses, but I never got the chance, so I wanted to let each one of you know that I'm eternally grateful for the feedback. My wonderful reviewers for the last chapter were:  
  
Peyton the Perfecto- Sorry to hear about your computer blowing up. I've actually had to live without mine for a week or so while we moved houses. I almost died! Lol.But much thanks for getting back to me with the review. I really appreciated it. ^_^  
  
Fyre- lol..what to say? Umm..well, first of all, it's fine. Your incantation worked like a charm. ^_^ (damn, my punning skills have really gone down the drain.) After this segment of Angel's adventures in the Angelverse is over..well, we'll see. ^_^ I mean, I'll keep you posted if a third fic to the series decides to write itself..lol. Of course, I'm kinda hoping to get this one out of the way first..lol. And then there's this other fic I'm working on that still needs to get polished and posted..*winks*  
  
Anonymous- Okay, I'm writing. I'm writing.  
  
Angel-Babe- *blushes profusely* Thanks. You're too nice. And I mean that. If something is wrong with the fic, just let me know. ^_^ Lol..But still, I'm going to take your compliments and run with them.  
  
Tenik- I'm still loving your fic. I've gotta catch up on it, though. If you've updated and I haven't reviewed it's 'cos I haven't had the net for a little while. Thanks for the feedback and here's the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Another Anonymous- It doesn't matter what u write in reviews, just as long as you write them. Which you did, so BIG thanks. And a bigger thanks for your compliment. ^_^  
  
Adele Elisabeth- lol..Thanks so much. I'm looking forward to catching up on your fics too. And until I get the chance to review, just know that I am still enjoying them..if that made any sense..lol..  
  
Claudia- Here is the next chapter my dear. And thanks for trying to make me feel better about the pathetic Connor scene. I know it was a little BLAH, but the fact that you still decided to review and praise me for it means a lot to me. ^_^  
  
Mrs O-Town- lol..All I have to say is "Gee, I wonder who that might be?" ^_^  
  
All of you guys- This chapter is for you. ^_^ Oh and it is also for my wonderful partners in crime Kat and Mrs O (Even though I already mentioned one of them above) 'cos they're pretty much co-authors in this fic. A large portion of the dialogue with the 2 buddies comes from semi role-playing scenarios from msn chats..and the rest (pov and description crap) I just fill in. So, a big thanks to them as well. Now, on with the show.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So.." Kas began, looking up at the hotel. "This is new."  
  
Beth, on the other hand was less than impressed. "What the hell just happened?! 'cos where I come from people don't just jump through mirrors!" She stops and thinks her statement over, which leads her to the only conclusion from which she could find any answers. "I think we should find Angel."  
  
The other girl nodded. "Yep. This seems like something she'd do.."  
  
Beth stopped and rolled her eyes at her. "How is this anything that anyone would do? Or could do?" She paused again, logic forcing her to ask another question. "Actually, what is *this* exactly?"  
  
Kas shrugged. "Beats me. But Angel is involved and I'm gonna go find her." She took a step forward towards the familiar double doors, although not able to place them just yet.  
  
Beth followed and tilted her head to the side, taking in the sight before her. "Okay.." She began. "It sounds crazy I know..kinda like jumping through a mirror does..but I think..I think this is the set of-"  
  
They both froze at their best friend's voice. "...So then I transported my way back."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and ran at the doors calling "Angel?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel?!" The voices sound out behind me.  
  
I straighten immediately. That sounds just like..."KAS?" I spin. "Beth?" Oh shit! To make matters worse, they're glaring at me. Oh this isn't good. "Hey.." I squeak. Nope. Not good at all.  
  
Beth continues to scowl at me, arms folded over her chest. "You have some explaining to do." She states coldly.  
  
Kas nods in agreement  
  
"Well...?" Beth prompts, still not looking too happy with me.  
  
Again Kas nods. "Yeah..What have you done this time?" she asks coolly. I'm fighting the urge to grin. It's so typical of her to just go with the flow, while Beth is freaking out beside her.  
  
"Well..It's a long story." I manage to respond.  
  
Behind me, Connor stands and gets back into fight mode. "Who are these people?" he queries.  
  
"Oh!" Beth exclaims, forgetting her angered resolve for a split second. "That looks just like the guy who plays Connor and this looks just like the Hyperi.." She trails off and glares at me again. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Firstly, I look back at Angel's son. "Uh...my friends...From the OTHER dimension" I reply. Then I turn to Beth. "No.,..He *IS* Connor."  
  
She shakes her head. "No.. Connor doesn't exist Angel. You know that. He's a character on a TV show and if this is some sorta joke, I don't get it."  
  
"Ok, great joke. Can we get out of here please? I'm gonna miss Alias," Kas adds, whining ever so slightly. She gets that way when Alias is involved.  
  
I hit my forehead. Here we go. ":Guys..You might wanna sit down. This isn't a joke."  
  
"No.." Beth responds. "You're right. It's not just a joke. It's a pretty damn elaborate one."  
  
"No...." I reply again. "NOT a joke. "  
  
She nods. "Oh..okay then. Well.. Wait. Where're Gunn and Fred and-"  
  
"I don't no." I snap, cutting her off. "And don't patronize me. This *is* real."  
  
"Fine." She shrugs, "Then how did you pull this off?"  
  
"Yeah, did you win something?" Kas asks me.  
  
Beth's eyes light up the way they do whenever she thinks she's put two and two together. "Oh..Is this the film set?" She stops and looks around. "But I can't see any cameras..."  
  
Urgh. Is this how bad I was a few months ago? "NO. NO. NO. THIS IS REAL!"  
  
"Honestly, Angel, It's a nice fantasy, but-"  
  
I hold up my hand to silence Beth again. "Guys....I really gotta explain this to you..."  
  
"Okay, really ready to leave now!" Kas calls. She really hates missing TV.  
  
Beth shakes her head. "No! I want to tour the set first!"  
  
This gives Kas yet another idea. I can tell 'cos she's got that crazy glint in her eyes. "Hey," She grins, "Do you think we can go over to the Alias set too?"  
  
I want to hit them both upside the head. "NOT A TV SET! REAL LIVE ANGELVERSE1" I cry out in frustration.  
  
Connor shuffles his feet. "I'm confused."  
  
"You and me both. I'm Kas." She steps towards him, her hand extended.  
  
My other friend follows her lead. "I'm Beth and, let me guess, you're Vincent?" She looks him up and down. "I've been meaning to ask, who the hell does your wardrobe? And, ooh, can I shoot them?"  
  
"I know. I mean, that outfit was soo Fred-Pylea," Kas agrees.  
  
I watch as Connor takes a step back, still weary of the entire situation. I don't blame him. These guys are scary enough even when you're used to their banter.  
  
I hit myself on the forehead yet again. "Are you people deaf, dumb and blind?" "We're REALLY in the ANGELVERSE"  
  
"No." Beth throws back at me. "*You're* just crazy."  
  
I glare at her, something I don't do often. "No. I'm not. *You're* just in DENIAL." I look at Kas, "Please tell me YOU believe me."  
  
"Sure, i do." She grins, motioning towards the door. "So, can we go now?"  
  
"I think I prefer to say that at least I'm sane." Beth mumbles in regards to my previous comment.  
  
Kas, like me, ignores her and continues on her own rant. "I mean, if we're not going to see David B or Charisma, I think we should leave." She pauses. "Hey! Is J August here?"  
  
"No. We can't leave. You're gonna sit down and let me explain the whole dimension hopping..NO!" I run my hands through my hair. "Would you PLEASE just listen to me?"  
  
KAs looks at Beth and turns her attention back to me.  
  
"Thank you." I pause. "I know its hard to believe...but this really is the Angelverse..."  
  
Beth eyes start wandering around the room. She's obviously looking for cameras.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Beth..Please just sit and listen. There are no cameras..This Is Real."  
  
Kas just looks at her nails while listening...Well, at least I *think* she's listening. After all, she's proven time and time again that she's got the attention span of a goldfish.  
  
Motioning for Connor to sit as well, I run through absolutely everything that's happened, including how and why I've come back. Then I pause. "Oh god..If you're here..That means your twins are at my house! Oh no no no no....not good." I start to pace around the room. "God....I hope Nic knows what to do....Oh god..This is bad."  
  
Kas just looks at me and blinks a couple of times. "Huh?"  
  
"Twins?" Beth asks.  
  
I want to break into tears of frustration. "Were you NOT listening to me for the past half hour?"  
  
"Hey!" Beth protests indignantly. "Angel, if what you're saying is true, this is pretty hard to take in."  
  
Kas' head bobs up and down in agreement. "Yeah, I mean..we're in a DIFFERENT dimension. Hello? Not exactly easy to believe. Even for me."  
  
I'm about to tell them for the 1000th time how true it is when a voice behind me yells out in surprise. "Nic?! Is that you? Gosh we haven't seen you for...like..ever..."  
  
I spin and smile at Fred when she rushes at me. "Not Nic...But you're getting close tho-"  
  
"Hey, it's Amy!" Kas exclaims, cutting me off yet again.  
  
"Okay..This is getting weirder." Beth adds.  
  
Fred seems to miss them, runs to throw her arms around me and squeals. "Angel? This is amazing! I guess you know how bad everything's gotten, huh?" She stops and thinks for a second, looking at my friends for the first time. " And who are they? Wait..Who's Amy?"  
  
I catch Beth rolling her eyes. "Oh brother!" She says. "She's in on this too?"  
  
I glance at her, then Kas, then allow my gaze to settle on Fred. "These are my friends. Beth and Kas. They're stuck on the whole 'this is a joke' thing....They think you're an actress."  
  
"An actress?" Fred blushes. "That's sweet and all, but I could never be an actress. Cordelia is though. And she's a really good one too..But I'm just plain ol' Fred."  
  
I shake my head and grin. "You're not plain by any means. And anyway, Kas and Beth are like I was at first..Stumbled into the Angelverse by mistake..and they're BIG fans...."  
  
She beams back at me and nods. "Oh..I see." Then she moves towards them, her hand extended. "I'm Fred. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Karisma. Call me Kas."  
  
"Kas. That's a nice name." Fred replies, shaking hands with the youngest of my friends.  
  
Beth however looks like she's having trouble processing the information. "I....I think I need to lie down."  
  
Then she faints.  
  
Kas just looks at her and shrugs. Turning back to Fred she explains, "She does that a lot,"  
  
I look at Kas and raise my brow. "She does?"  
  
My friend shrugs again. "Okay....It was just that once..but.."  
  
I smile and then realise that Connor is no longer sitting down. Nor is he in the room at all. I'm doubting that he's even in the Hotel or district anymore. "Hey...." I start. "Where'd Connor go?"  
  
"Probably off brooding seein' as he sent Angel to Davie Jones' locker." Kas snarks in response.  
  
"Connor was here?" Fred's eyes widen as realization sinks in. "Wait....WHERE'S Angel?"  
  
"Oh..right....Forgot you didn't know about that." I state.  
  
Kas rolls her eyes and mutters, "You people really don't catch on fast.."  
  
I smirk at her. "Its a cliché..We've been through this..."  
  
Meanwhile Fred's getting frantic. "Angel is WHERE?"  
  
I suddenly turn serious. "Connor put him in a box and sent him to sleep with the fishes."  
  
Kas nods. "Oh. And there's no point in calling Cordy. She's floating."  
  
"She's a higher power in a different realm actually..." I add a little too casually.  
  
"Don't worry," Kas says in the same flippant tone. "She'll be back next season...with a new haircut no doubt."  
  
If I thought Fred couldn't get any more frantic, I'd be creating a big old clichéd opportunity for her to..Aww damnit!  
  
"Wait!" The physicist exclaims. "She's a what? Where? And Angel is....?"  
  
"At the bottom of the ocean." Kas finishes for her, before turning to me. "I thought she was supposed to be a brainiac."  
  
I look up to the sky. "But it's not like it's scientifically possible for Angel to be that deep....I mean, the pressure alone would-" I stop myself. "*That* I question? I mean, I'll believe all the crap about Vampires and Slayers and Alternate Realities and Cordy floating into the air....But I question *THAT*?"  
  
"Yeah," Kas cuts in. "And the part where Skip froze time on the freeway only. What was *that* all about?"  
  
"GUYS!" Fred screams. "A little lost here!"  
  
I look at her apologetically. "Sorry....I guess we need to get started with the whole explaining things to you guys." I look around. "Where's Gunn by the way?"  
  
She shrugs. "Lookin' for Angel and Cordy and Connor."  
  
"Good luck to him," Kas scoffs.  
  
I nudge her firmly in the ribs. "This is serious stuff." I state. "I love these people. I mean, they're like my family away from my family..." I look back at Fred. "Can you call his cell phone? Get him here? I need to break things down for you guys and I really need to do it fast. There's a lot of stuff going down in SunnyHell as well..."  
  
"Yeah!" Kas interrupts in her usual bubbly manner. "Willow tried ending the world."  
  
"Willow did WHAT?" Fred queries, falling onto the couch. "That's not very believable...."  
  
"It's *Joss* we're talkin' about after all." I mumble under my breath. Luckily it goes by unnoticed.  
  
Meanwhile Kas is happily describing the last episode or two of Btvs. "It was a very powerful performance. Although the ending was a bit..*blah*."  
  
I move to agree and do the whole analyzing thing with her again, but one look at Fred stops me. "Look..." I start. "Please call Gunn and we'll talk."  
  
"After we're done here, can we go to Aliasverse?" Kas asks. I just glare and she shuts up. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
I roll my eyes and Fred pulls out her cell. Meanwhile I look at Beth (who is still sprawled out on the floor) and then at Kas. "Guess we SHOULD wake her up...."  
  
Kas shrugs.  
  
I wince. Beth's still gonna be so hard to convince. "Okay..Okay..I'll get the water.."  
  
"Do they have a TV? I want to watch Al-" Kas stops after another glare. "I'm shutting up."  
  
"Good." I toss back, then turn and walk into the kitchen. I move to the sink and soak a sponge in cold water. When I get back, I wring it out over Beth's face. She splutters to life and I grin at her. "This is becoming quite the habit of yours." Beth blinks, and I sigh pointedly. "Okay..I'm gonna try this one more time. We are in the Angelverse. It's an alternate reality. I have been here before and we've got work to do."  
  
"Yeah," Kas says, putting her two-cents worth in, as per usual. "You almost missed..uh..not much."  
  
Beth sits up and looks around. "Okay....I'm going to play along....This is just too freaky...."  
  
I look at Kas and shrug. "That's good enough for me."  
  
"Yeah. But still, trust you to make us skip dimensions and lead us to the Angelverse." She winks, then turns to Beth. "I think we should start looking for a therapist for her.."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Well at least you're not too ticked about the whole me not telling you thing.."  
  
Beth glares. "Actually..Now that you mention it-"  
  
"-We are." Kas concludes, also glaring at me. "We're your best friends."  
  
I look at them and bite my lip. "Guys....Honestly. Would you have believed me?"  
  
My friends look at each other. "Well.. you have a point." Beth begins.  
  
Kas nods and tilts her head to the side. "So, what happened last time?"  
  
I throw my hands in the air. "You have GOT to start listening to me!"  
  
"We do.." She pouts playfully. "..Occasionally."  
  
I nod. "Yeah...occasionally." We chuckle and I become serious. "Well...I'll give you the extremely short version for now..." And I spend the next few minutes putting a whole 2 weeks of my life into dot points.  
  
Fred walks over just as I finish. "Hey.." She greets Beth. "You're awake."  
  
"You did ALL that...and STILL you didn't get David's autograph?" Kas groans at me.  
  
"HE's....NOT....DAVID!" I growl in mock frustration.  
  
"Okay. Okay. No need to be snippy."  
  
"That's it." I respond, tossing my hands into the air, but grinning at her to let her know I'm still joking. "I give up. Not gonna listen to you anymore."  
  
Meanwhile, Beth and Fred are shaking hands, Beth still looking a little uneasy about the entire situation. She looks at me. "By the way, you still haven't told us WHAT we're doing here."  
  
"Ah..Now THAT is a big question." I answer. "See, *I* was coming back to mend things with the Angel and Buffy crews....and then you guys musta jumped into the portal after you saw me do it."  
  
Kas crosses her arms over her chest indignantly. "You could have at least warned us about it."  
  
"And you keep on bringing me back to Would you have believed me?" I ask, before mimicking the patheticness of what I would have sounded like. "Hey, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom to perform a spell so I can hop into the Angelverse using my bathroom mirror as a window to cross realities????" I let out a short laugh. "I doubt it."  
  
"Again," Beth says, "You have a point."  
  
"Okay....Where's the fire?" Gunn's voice sounds out behind me.  
  
I spin and break into a run to meet him. "Gunn..." I call, throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
"Angel, babe, how you doin'?" He replies, embracing me in return. " Been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
I squeeze Fred's boyfriend tightly. "God I missed hanging with you guys."  
  
Kas and Beth watch the display. I know that they are both extremely glad to see Gunn. Let's just say that they're MAJOR Gunn fans. My friends clear their throats pointedly, and I ignore it. I love stirring them up. Just as they love stirring me up. It's all in the name of fun.  
  
"Hey!" Kas finally calls out, unable to sit back in silence any longer. Considering the circumstance and the fact that it's KAS we're talking about, I'm surprised she lasted that long without saying anything.  
  
I grin at them both. "Way to go with the subtlety." I beam as I guide Gunn towards the small, yet growing, group. "Gunn this is Kas....and Beth. Guys, you know who this dude is."  
  
"I'm a BIG fan!" Kas almost screams. "I love you!"  
  
I shake my head and look at back at him with a lopsided smile. "See....I'm just weird. There are NORMAL people that crush on the human cuties on the show."  
  
He smiles, understanding the joke from the last time I was here, and shakes Kas' hand before moving to Beth and doing the same. "Sorry ladies, I'm taken." He grins.  
  
I roll my eyes and mumble, "Give a guy a LITTLE power.."  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"So...." Fred begins, joining in the conversation again. "You said something about where Angel and Cordy are?"  
  
Gunn becomes sombre. "You guys know where they are?"  
  
I grimace. "Boy....Joss makes you good lookin' but he skimps out on the brains, doesn't he?"  
  
Gunn tilts his head to the side. "Huh? Oh....Of course you'd know where Angel and Cordy are....What with the TV show and all....And, hey, I think I should be insulted."  
  
Beth smirks and mutters, "You THINK?"  
  
"Well....I guess you guys should sit down..." I tell the Ats people. "It's yet another long, painful story.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kas and I near Wesley's apartment, she mumbles something. I don't wuite catch it so I turn to look at her. "Speak up."  
  
She grins sheepishly.  
  
"Well?" I prod.  
  
She looks down the hallway worriedly. "I don't think we should go in there. I mean, last we saw of him, he was rolling around in bed with Lilah."  
  
I smirk as his snarky remarks from the last episode pop into my head. "If Wes has any decency left in him, which I know he does, he'll hear me out." I state, striding forwards, anxious to reach his apartment.  
  
"But I just don't see why we should go to him for help. After all, it really is all his fault anyway." Kas says slightly more serious.  
  
I stop and spin angrily. I don't mean to snap at her, but I've met Wes...Spoken with him..Bonded with him. "Look," I try to remain civil. "There's always more to it than that."  
  
"Like??? Angel, we've seen the show. The only reason tall dark and broody is in that box is because Wesley took Connor. You were flipping out when you saw that episode!"  
  
"I know....Honestly I do. It wasn't like him. He over-reacted and SHOULD have said something to the others....But he didn't. And I flipped because I couldn't get back to help....I couldn't stop him..." I force the tears back and look at her, resolve etched across my features. "He's not as bad as we've been led to believe, Kas. I *know* it." I make myself shrug nonchalantly. "Besides..he might be our only chance at saving Angel."  
  
She sighs and nods, "I guess he is our best bet. I mean, it was *him* who told Gunn how to save Fred when those bugs were in the hotel. And he did accurately translate most of the prophecies." Kas pauses deliberately giving me the evil eye. "*Most* of them."  
  
I smile. "Actually he translated *all* of them accurately. The whole 'father will kill the son thing' was what the prophecy really said. Sajhan changed it to read like that, remember? So how was he to know any better?" I stop and scowl. "Unless he ASKED the others."  
  
Kas seems to have missed my final comment because she crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, he could have told someone at least. And then maybe Lorne wouldn't have gone off to Vegas." She stops and gets that crazy glint in her eyes again. "Hey! Can we go there?"  
  
I pause for a second, then smile. "Actually..I'd love that. I mean, I can't wait to see him again..and I've always wanted to see Vegas..pity I'm still underage here though..Oh! And I think I read somewhere that Groo might be there as well.."  
  
"Groo shmoo. I wanna have my aura read!" Kas claps her hands excitedly. She's getting into this waaaay too much.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah....well..I never met Groo....and Lorne's readings? Not always brilliant."  
  
"Oh c'mon! We can sing!"  
  
I cringe at the thought of *us* singing in public. Kas sees the look on my face and looks mildly insulted. "Hey!" She pouts huffily. "We can!" She hesitates for another second and decides to amend her statement. "Well at least *I* can." She elaborates. "You, on the other hand, sound worse than the real Angel."  
  
"That's what I kept trying to tell them..." I laugh, then stop when I realise we've reached our destination. "This is it. This is Wes' apartment."  
  
Kas sighs. "You wanna go first? I mean, you know him better than I do."  
  
I roll my eyes. "You know, if you didn't want to come you should have stayed with Beth, Gunn and Fred."  
  
Kas just shakes her head. "But..I wanted to come with you..it seemed like a better idea at the time." There's silence for a few more seconds before she nudges me. "So..time's a wasting..."  
  
I swallow and look at the door apprehensively. "Yeah....I know...." I move to knock on the door and take a deep breath as I do. "Here goes..." I breathe.  
  
Kas moves to stand directly behind me. She's nervous as all hell- I can tell because she's holding my shirt tightly with her nails and I'm starting to lose feeling in my right shoulder. I shrug her off when sounds start to emerge from behind the door.  
  
"What's that?" She asks, almost jumping out of her skin.  
  
When Wes opens his door she gasps. I smirk and take in his disheveled appearance. "Wow Wes," I begin, "You look like Hell. Not the fun hell where they poke you with hot irons either. More like the hardcore one. You know, Nixon and Britney Spears?" I always loved that Angel quote. Kas, however, did not. She nudges me in the ribs and glares. I turn and look at her. "I was just sayin-"  
  
Wes just frowns. "Angel?" He asks, his tone a mixture of surprise and hostility. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I nod. "Great to see you too. Can we come in?" I don't wait for an answer, just push past him anyway with Kas in tow. (Or rather, With Kas firmly attached to my shoulder.) I guess I am a little resentful that he never thought to go to the others after all...  
  
Kas clears her throat.  
  
I wave my hand from Wes to her, my eyes not wavering from his. "Wes..This is Kas. Kas....This is Wes."  
  
Kas gives him a little wave.  
  
He just glares at me. "Pleasure." He responds something short of icily. "Why are you here again?"  
  
Now I glare. "Listen to me, Wes." I command in a 'not gonna take any crap' tone. It's one of my Angelus tones. One of the many I use when I have PMS. "I would have come sooner..but I couldn't get back. There's a fair bit of catching up we have to do."  
  
"Yeah, like why in the world did you sleep with Lilah!" Kas cuts in, gathering courage. And believe me, right now, that's a bad thing.  
  
Her comment causes him to look at her. I wince and turn in her direction as well. "Kas.." I state. "Can you, you know, NOT mention that?"  
  
Kas nods but gives an evil glare to Wes anyway.  
  
Wesley, however, looks at ME angrily. "Who is this girl again? And why is SHE here? Actually, why are EITHER of you here?"  
  
Kas growls. I give her another 'keep your mouth shut for now' look and she pouts, dropping onto his couch angrily.  
  
I turn back to Wes. "That's a long story...And right now, I don't have time for it."  
  
"Finally, we agree on something. " He throws back at me, motioning towards the door. "I take it you can show yourself out."  
  
Kas' mouth is wide open. "Hey!" she snaps, jumping up from her seat. "Don't talk to us like that! We're not the ones who betrayed our friends and took the one thing that Angel loved most..other than his hair gel!"  
  
"Kas!" I exclaim, this time actually grabbing her by the arm and dragging her aside. "What did I tell you about me actually respecting this guy? And NOT saying things like that and-"  
  
Kas cuts me off angrily. (As you can probably see, we have unresolved Wes issues.) "Excuse me? Were *you* not the one who went cursing around the house when Wes took Connor? If memory serves me properly, you swore you'd kill him!"  
  
"But NOT for taking Connor! For not listening to MY advice and TALKING to the others when there's a problem!"  
  
Kas does her Mutant Enemy impression (Grr Arrgh!) and stomps her foot. "Can't we just tell him already?"  
  
"Tell HIM what?" Wes growls from behind us. He keeps looking at the clock, then the door nervously.  
  
Kas notices at the same time I do. She eyes him curiously. "Why do you want us gone so bad?" Note to self- I've got to stop her from watching Alias as frequently as she does.  
  
He glares at her, obviously not liking her very much. "Does the fact that you're annoying me ring a bell?"  
  
Now I glare at him. "Wes!" I snap. "As much as I don't like the way she's treated you today..Kas has a point. You want us out. Badly." I sit down and fold my arms over my chest casually. "So I'm not leaving until we sort everything out."  
  
Kas follows my lead and we both arch our eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
He just stands there, glaring at us. "Out." He hisses, pointing at the door. "Now."  
  
I shake my head. "Nope. Wrong response."  
  
"We're not leaving until you tell us." Kas adds smugly. "You're not exactly on the best side of the Fang Gang..and I guess we're the only ones who can change that."  
  
Suddenly the door wings open behind him and Kas looks at me. "Or not."  
  
I look in horror as Lilah swoops into the room and stops dead in her tracks. She looks at Wes, surprise playing across her features. "Wow..This is a new low for you Wes. I mean, they've gotta be underage...." She smirks at him. "Like I said...there's something about this evil side of you that-"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" Wes, Kas and I yell at the same time.  
  
Wes moves and pours himself a scotch and waves his arm about. "Lilah....These are associates of Angel..They know everything about us..They're from another reality. One where WE are on television." He downs his drink and glares at her. "And apparently there's not too much they don't know."  
  
I roll my eyes and stand up, glaring at the evil bitch that Wes has been f....er....losing his soul to. "Lilah Morgan." I hiss.  
  
Kas glares at her as well. We don't really like her much...we really preferred Lindsey. Mmmm....Lindsey. Oh...right. Mind should be on the task.  
  
Anywho....Lilah smirks. "Really? TV huh? Tell me....Do I have any fans?"  
  
Kas scoffs and I try not to die from laughter. "Uh...."I manage to gasp. "Take this as a HELL NO!" Which is a blatant lie, I know. I mean, she's actually a pretty good character. I really admire The actress that plays her however, up-close-and-personal, she's a dirty bitch and not exactly someone that people praise.  
  
Lilah's smirk falls and she blushes. (*insert evil chuckling here*) "Well....Why are you HERE then?" She asks bitterly.  
  
Wes loses his smirk and glares at me and Kas again. "Yes. Why ARE you here again?"  
  
I have to hold my hand out to silence Kas before she starts tearing them apart again, before I realise that she's actually waiting for me to take the lead this time. Wow....so pigs do fly.  
  
I just sigh pointedly and sit back down. "I'll try to condense the story a little....but it could still take a while."  
  
Wes and Lilah exchange glances and she moves to sit down. "Wait a second...." He growls at her. "May I ask what the hell you think you're doing?"  
  
She rolls her eyes. "Like I'm gonna miss this."  
  
I watch as Kas shifts away from the evil woman and try not to laugh. I turn to address Wes again. "So....When I got back to my reality after last time- "  
  
"You've been here before?" Lilah cuts in.  
  
I roll my eyes and choose to ignore her. "Anyway.."  
  
Kas, on the other hand, opts to annoy the crap out of her. "Gee..." she begins, sarcasm dripping from her tone, "Here I was thinking you were up to date with everything that goes on with Angel." She pauses and bats her lashes in mock-innocence. "That *is* your job, isn't it?"  
  
Oh boy. This is gonna be a long, long day.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N- Okay, so now you've read it, you can review it. ^_^ Pretty please? I'm on my hands and knees begging for feedback. Lol. Oh yeah, I'm going to have this set before season 4 Ats and season 7 Btvs spoilers ever reached anyone, so it's really really AU from here on out. I know, shoulda told you earlier, but I guess you worked it out anyway..lol..  
  
Luv ya all  
  
*Neata 


	3. Black Sheep Of The Family

A/N- sorry for the delay people! I lost all my work on all my fics when my computer crashed THREE TIMES within a span of 4 weeks and I lost the will to keep writing at the same time. But, after much talking to Star/Firefly (or whatever she's goin' by today *winks*), Kat and Mrs O-Town, I have forced myself to get this out to you guys. Although I need you to understand that I hate this chapter with a passion 'cos I had it written EXACTLY the way I imagined it, it was utterly perfect (as in exactly what I wanted in my mind, not actually perfect writing), and then my comp swallowed it whole. That was the third time I'd written the damn thing. Star and Mrs O-Town gave me the tiny bits that I had sent them (prior to going back and editing it twice) and that's what you're getting. With a rushed, poorly written, incredibly lame ending. You're *not* getting the scenes that I spent hours on hours sweating over 'cos they don't exist anymore. So, what *was* a 20 page chapter is now a 6/7 page chapter. To the rest of my reviewers, thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry this chapter is short and crappy. You deserve much better, but sadly I'm *this* close to just throwing in the towel. I look forward to hearing/reading your feedback and suggestions. Now more than ever, actually. So, PLEASE read *and* review. Thanks.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Oh-kay then!" I say, trying to break up the latest argument that has broken out between Kas, Wes and Lilah. They all pause to look at me. I fold my arms over my chest and frown, much like a disapproving mother to her quarrelling children. "Would you guys *please* shut up and sit down for 5 minutes?"  
  
"But-" Kas begins. I hold up my hand to silence her.  
  
"No 'but's, Kas. This is important."  
  
She pouts and plonks herself back down on the couch. "She started it." She mumbles, pointing at Lilah, who looks just about ready to strangle my friend.  
  
If I wasn't in such a rush to get Angel back I would have laughed. "Come on Kas, no matter how immature she may be, PLEASE help me here." I plead, hoping that for once she might actually comply.  
  
Kas sighs pointedly and looks away, "*Fine*" She agrees. I grin, but she snaps a frown at me, "Doesn't mean I'll be nice."  
  
I chuckle. "Whatever." She smiles and I turn my attention back to Wes. "Look, I'm really hoping you're gonna help. I know that you're quite content to sit back and let Lilah suck your-" Kas gasps and I roll my eyes, "-soul right out from under your nose," I watch as Kas releases her breath. One of these days I'm really going to have to talk to her about that one track mind of hers.. "But, Wes, you're a good guy. You always have been. And I *know* that you still are." I wait a beat. "So, what do ya say? Will you help?"  
  
He looks at me and I can tell he's milling the options over in his mind. Maybe he might need a little extra incentive. I smile at him, "C'mon Wes..You know that if you say no you'll regret it for the rest of eternity.."  
  
The Brit waits a few seconds, still pondering all the pros and cons of the situation. Finally he sighs. "Okay, I'll assist you.."  
  
I break into a huge grin and throw my arms around his neck. "Thanks Wes!" I say, kissing his stubbly cheek lightly and eliciting a moan of 'I'm gonna be sick' from Kas.  
  
For a brief second Wes blushes and transforms back into the character I knew and loved last season, but then his resolve is back and he struggles out of my embrace. "I will assist you on the condition that once I am no longer required you never contact me again."  
  
I pull away, my hurt more than evident. "Wes-"  
  
"Listen kiddo, he's made his decision." Lilah interrupts, obviously enjoying the pain I'm going through. Wes was my friend. And now..now he's deliberately pushing me away. At the scowl I'm giving her, Lilah laughs, "Oh come on! You didn't expect him to go running back to the people that rejected him with open arms did you?"  
  
I look at the bitch then at Wes, who's eyes are cast downwards, then back at her again. "That's not true." I snarl. "You're brainwashing him!" My anger is rising faster than ever and I'm fighting with every fibre of my body to not tear her limb from limb. When she smirks I take a step forward and raise my arm, concentrating on crushing every bone in her slutty little body. Her eyes meet mine in defiance.  
  
"Oh what's a pest like you gonna do, huh?" She chides.  
  
I give her a humourless smile. "More than you'd ever imagine." At her confused look I laugh cruelly. I've never felt this dark. Ever. But right now, I couldn't care less. I feel powerful and she's gonna feel the equivalent of it in pain. "See Lilah, I forgot to mention that dimension hopping has kinda given me powers of my own."  
  
She narrows her gaze, "You wouldn't."  
  
I fake a yawn, "Bored now." And flick my wrist. Lilah goes flying, her head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Kas screams. I ignore her and look at Wesley, completely devoid of emotion. "You helping or not?"  
  
He looks at me, wide-eyed in shock. "Angel-"  
  
"Save it." I snap. "Just answer the damn question."  
  
He looks over at Kas. I follow his gaze. She's staring at me, a mixture of fear and mistrust on her pretty face. I curl my lip into a sadistic grin. "What?"  
  
"Angel, as much as I hate Lilah-" She starts.  
  
"You too?" I ask, holding up a hand to silence her, but immediately she flinches. That's when it strikes me that I've probably gone a little too far. My emotionless resolve crumbles and I look at her in shock and sadness. "Oh God Kas...I.."  
  
She shakes her head. "Don't, Angel. I don't know what's come over you, but just don't." With that she moves towards Lilah's unconscious form, checking the woman over. After a few moments she looks at Wesley, "She's alive..call an Ambulance. Tell them she slipped and fell backwards." As her eyes move to focus on the lawyer sprawled out on the ground they catch mine for a second. I hate what I'm confronted with. I can see her disapproval, fear and pity in her chocolate orbs. She breaks the contact and goes on checking Lilah for further wounds and the like.  
  
When Wesley hangs up the phone he gives me a similar look to the one Kas just gave me, only he intends on speaking his thoughts. "What just happened there Angel?"  
  
I look back at him sadly. "I lost control." He moves to speak again, but I cut him off. "I didn't mean to..I mean, yeah I hate Lilah and all, but I guess it was all the anger that I had saved up. After I got back, when I found out about you taking Connor, well, that's when it started I guess. The fact that *nothing* I had said had sunk into your head..So I tried getting back here..and I couldn't and I was forced to watch as everything played out in front of me..Like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from..Then when Cordelia let Groo leave.." I chuckle a little, "I was angry at that 'cos he was so cute.."  
  
I frown again, and drop onto his couch. "But then there was Justine..she lied to Connor and made Angel get into the box in a *so* not funny way. I mean, when I first read the spoiler I was imagining something along the lines of 'Here Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Get in the box' because I didn't think any of it to be a genuine spoiler..But it was and I got madder. Then when I saw you and Lilah.." I look away. "All I could think of was how badly you guys were all coping. And that made me angry. But to get here and see the way she's brainwashed you..That was the tip of the iceberg." I know I'm just rambling, but Wes owes me a deep and meaningful. I look back at him, remorse etched on my face. "I'm sorry." He sits beside me and awkwardly puts an arm around me. That's when I burst into tears and bury my face against him. "I'm so sorry.." I howl.  
  
He hugs me closer and smooths my hair. "Shh," He offers, "It's okay..I understand."  
  
"No!" I cry, "It's *not* okay! I almost killed a human being! How is that okay?!"  
  
Kas moves over to my other side and rubs my back. "These things happen.." I sniffle and glare at her and she looks at Wes, then me again, "Okay, these things only seem to happen on TV, but you're not exactly in the real world anymore." She shrugs, "Besides, look at Faith, and Willow and, dare I say it, Wesley here. Oh and Angel and Spike. And Anya too.." She sighs, "They've all done things like this, Hell even GILES was once Ripper..and look at them. They're all coping. They're all loved and they're happy..kinda. Fine, so Angel might not be perfectly happy, and Spike is, well, probably suffering a great deal now, and, okay, so Faith is in prison and Willow needs psychological counselling, and Anya's a demon again and Wes is.." She stops and looks over my shoulder. "Wesley, please, help me out here."  
  
I look up at him all doe-eyed and he manages a weak smile. "Your friend-"  
  
"Kas." She interrupts.  
  
"Kas-" He corrects himself. "-Is right. You feel remorse for your actions, which proves to me that you're not evil like you may be thinking. And, yes, I'll admit that while what you did was far from noble, the psychotic bitch had it coming." He looks across at her unconscious form. "Besides, she's not dead.."  
  
"But I *wanted* to kill her!" I argue, dropping my head into my hands again.  
  
"Like so many other people." Kas reminds me.  
  
Wesley nods, "Yes. Hell, even *I've* contemplated it before."  
  
"But that's different." I toss back. "It felt..good."  
  
"I imagine it would have." He muses. "She's evil, Angel. A bad guy. The good guys, as a general rule, often fight and injure the bad guys."  
  
"Thanks for the patronising, Wes." I hiss in frustration. "It's really helping."  
  
Kas, meanwhile, sighs and tries to shake some sense into me. At my look of indignation she shrugs and tells me that it sometimes works on ALIAS. Rolling my eyes, I decide to pity myself again, which causes her to grip onto my face and force me to look at her. Oh the injustice..  
  
"Angel," She snaps, "Listen, as much as I'm not liking the guy, he has a point."  
  
Wes lets out an annoyed grunt. "Thankyou." He snarls sarcastically.  
  
She shoots him another icy glare. "You still took Connor. You slept with..THAT," She points over at Lilah, "*And* you insulted me before. *Excuse Me* if I'm not your biggest fan right now."  
  
Any progress I thought I'd made in getting the old Wes back has just been reversed. He stands and glares, pulling Kas and me up and shooing us to the door. "Out." He growls. "Now." And with that we're shoved back into the wretched hallway.  
  
I round on Kas. "Did you have to do that?" I snap.  
  
She looks at me in disbelief, "WHAT?!" She cries, "*You're* the one that wailed on his lover!"  
  
"And he didn't care!" I snarl. "He was all for making *me* feel better! For *helping* me! And now he's not!" I storm down the hallway, ignoring the fact that she's stopped following. After a few minutes, I start to feel guilty and turn around to get her and apologise.  
  
"Kas," I start, walking back up to her, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"That's just it! You don't mean anything in this reality!" She snaps. "You didn't mean to let Beth and I, your supposed best friends, in on your adventure! You didn't mean to injure Lilah! You didn't mean to threaten me! But guess what! You STILL DID THEM! You can't take it back! And I was just trying to help!"  
  
Wow. We've never, ever fought before. Not real fighting anyway. So to hear her blow up like that..I'm in shock. I feel so awful. "Kas, I-"  
  
"You what? Huh? You're sorry? You don't care?" She glares at me, "Look, whatever it is, you can save it! I don't want to know!" She starts to stalk her way down the hallway, and then turns around to glare at me one more time. "I'm going to go find Beth and get the hell out of here. Don't worry," She sneers, "You don't have to come. Wouldn't want to risk us screwing things up again for you."  
  
I'm speechless as she walks away and out of sight. What the hell just happened there? Did I just lose one of my best friends? Oh God, I think I did. Great. So now not only is Wes ignoring me, but I've lost my friend's trust and help too..  
  
I can feel my tears start to well up and I slide down the wall outside Wesley's apartment and curl into a hysterical, sobbing ball. He opens the door beside me, probably looking for the ambulance officers, and hesitates when he sees me.  
  
I stay curled up, bawling my eyes out and almost jump out of my skin when his hand ends up on my shoulder. I lift my face to look at him and he extends his hand. Taking it wearily, he helps me up and ushers me back into his place.  
  
Once I'm back inside, he looks at me, his face devoid of any emotion. "Where did your friend go?" He asks.  
  
I shrug and feel the tears rush to the surface again. "She stormed off..I think I just fucked our friendship up." I drop back onto his couch and decide to wallow in self-pity. "I mean, that's not what upsets me. Shit happens, y'know? But it's *why* she stormed off..It was because I was still defending *you*.." Okay, not the complete truth, but while I'm here I might as well take advantage of the guilt thing. After all, it never hurt anyone, right?  
  
"Angel-" He starts quietly, but gets cut off by the sharp knock on the door. He practically races to it and lets the medics in, who look at me crying on the couch and immediately assume that I'm crying over the prospect of losing Lilah.  
  
How do I know this? Well, due to the sympathetic glances the really cute one is giving me. He strides forward and kneels in front of me, "It's okay ma'am." He says, "She's alive. We'll be doing our best to make sure she stays that way and that her condition improves."  
  
At that I start to cry even more. Of course, he's probably thinking it's due to shock. I'm really thinking about how dead I'm gonna be when she wakes up.  
  
Wesley answers all of the medics' questions, trying to remain as vague as possible, and then watches as they wheel Lilah's unconscious form out of his apartment. He stands at the doorway, watching as they disappear out of site and then turns back to me. I sigh.  
  
"I know, 'get out'. I get it."  
  
He frowns, "Angel-"  
  
"And don't worry, I'll leave the dimension as well and then you'll never have to worry about me coming back and disrupting your life ever again." I add, ignoring him. "In fact, I'll stop watching the TV altogether and-"  
  
"Would you just stop whining and listen for one minute?" He asks, "Or would you rather continue to sound just like Buffy the whiniest vampire layer that has ever existed?"  
  
I freeze, a little shocked at his outburst and then grin through my tears. "I've stopped, and boy-howdy Wes, *that* was harsh!" I fake a pout, "I mean, it's one thing to call people names but *NOT* when they have anything to do with that trampy, whiny, annoying-" he sends me a look. I frown and shut up.  
  
"Look, Angel, things are a bit trying for me at the moment...I am, in fact, quite pleased to see you again, although I do wish it were under different circumstances." He pauses, and softens his voice, "But I don't want you to leave and not come back. You're probably the only person in this dimension that actually wants to speak to me."  
  
I sigh and look away, "And right about now, I'm thinking none of the others are really going to want to talk to me anyway.."  
  
"Then I suppose we're both black-sheep right now." He adds, then smiles sadly.  
  
I smile back at that comment. "And while I don't want to go back and talk to them, I have to 'cos I want to make sure that Angel and Cordy get back here and everything can get back to normal.." I complain, plonking back onto his couch. "And I think we're gonna need your help," I look up at him, "But if you don't want to, I wont try forcing you any more..."  
  
He sits down beside me, "Understood..But I want to help. For your sake, if not any of the others'."  
  
I grin at this and throw my arms around his neck. My Wes is coming back to me! After a while, I pull away and we talk about meaningless things, just getting used to each other again. Then I glance at the clock and grimace.  
  
I look over at him and feign excitement, clearly mocking Dawn -the character that I have been shamelessly ranting about for the past ten minutes. (What can I say other than she shits me something shocking?) "Hey, Wes, wanna walk straight into our painful deaths now?"  
  
"Angel," He says, shaking his head. "That was an eerily accurate portrayal..."  
  
I laugh and shrug, "Ah well, it happens." I wait a beat. "Anyway, are you ready to face everyone? 'Cos I really should be getting back..Not that I want to."  
  
"Unfortunately, I do believe you're right...Besides, better to get this over and done with, right?"  
  
"Y'know.." I start, grinning at him as I stand and stretch, "That would have been a bit more effective if you actually *sounded* convinced that it is.."  
  
"Whatever," He rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, then stands and moves to get his jacket.  
  
Once he appears ready, I move to the door. "Okay, uncomfortable silences and death-threats, here we come!" I call with the false enthusiasm again.  
  
Wesley groans behind me, "Okay, it's not amusing anymore. It's just bloody annoying."  
  
I laugh and link my arm in his and we make our way to the Hyperion in companionable silence, both wondering if this is going to be worth the trouble...  
  
************************  
  
A/N- Like I explained before, this is shitty 'cos I've lost the motivation. I lost the scenes I was proud of and the hours on hours of work it took me to do them. Sorry if I seem like I'm in a PMSy mood, but I'm actually much worse than that right now. I'm bloody pissed off because I hate the way this turned out, and I can't seem to make it right again and I've officially given up 'cos you're probably all over it anyway and I don't want to write if you're not going to read, or at least TELL ME that you're reading. For those of you that *do* review, I am sorry about this outburst. In fact, the only reason I've continued this is because of the reviews and emails that told me to. ^_^ (I love you guys).  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna head off and try and calm down. Please don't give up on me. I know this chapter ended up being pretty much the worst I have ever published...but I tried. BELIEVE me, I did.  
  
Ciao for now  
  
Neat 


End file.
